1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dongle, and more particularly to a wireless dongle.
2. The Related Art
A wireless mouse or wireless keyboard achieves a signal transmission with a computer host often by means of an external dongle connected with the computer host. The dongle usually sets up a button to control working statuses thereof. However, the button of the conventional dongle generally has a complicated and bulky structure that is disadvantageous to the miniaturization of the dongle and further results in a relatively higher production cost. Therefore, a wireless dongle capable of overcoming the foregoing problems is required.